Carnival Games
by BattyCore
Summary: I don't even want to talk about this right now, just have a thing. I'll upload the rest when I'm feeling better kjslvbe


_**[Kenny McCormick]**__ Hey man, wanna come out with me tonight?_

_**[Craig Tucker]**__ Like on a fucking date?_

_**[Kenny McCormick]**__ Do you want it to be a date? :)_

_**[Craig Tucker]**__ I'm busy_

_**[Craig Tucker]**__ Extremely busy_

_**[Kenny McCormick]**__ Cool, meet me at the fairgrounds around 8:00_

_**[Craig Tucker]**__ Don't tell me what to do, fucker_

_**[Kenny McCormick]**__ ;)_

* * *

Craig approaches the fairgrounds at approximately 7:52. He sighs and looks up at the shitty rides. He can already smell the food and he crinkles his nose. Carnivals.

Why he agreed to come out here is beyond him. He normally doesn't hang out with Kenny in public.

As he gets closer, he spots Kenny giving _the eyes_ to some poor girl behind a corn dog stand. He rolls his eyes after watching her hand Kenny what's assumedly a free corn dog.

Kenny winks at her and scrawls something on a piece of napkin before he sees Craig. He makes a big show of shouting Craig's name as he crosses the grass, slinging an arm around Craig's shoulders and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Craig scowls and pushes Kenny away, muttering "fag" as he starts off toward one of the attractions.

"Aw, come on," Kenny starts, but Craig ignores the rest.

They wander around aimlessly for a few minutes before Craig's phone buzzes in his pocket. He opens it to see an unknown number attached to a message all-too-sweet and laced with too many winky faces.

"You son of a bitch, you gave that girl my phone number," he says. He shoots Kenny a glare, but all Kenny does it laugh.

"She was cute though, right?" Kenny asks, stupid grin plastered across his face. Craig just flips him off and ignores the girl's text. Maybe he'll respond to her if he gets sick of Kenny's games, it'll serve the bastard right.

They continue to make their way slowly through the fair. Why the hell are they even there?

A certain booth catches Craig's interest and he stops. He eyes the stand as he moves closer, sizing up the game. He's sure he can win.

He all but tosses his owed money at the attendant and picks up a ball.

"Aw, you're so sweet, are you going to win me a stuffed bear?" Kenny asks. He hangs off Craig's arm and continues to chatter while Craig tries to focus on the game.

He starts to think Kenny is distracting him on purpose when he misses his first throw. He sighs and picks up another. He can totally still win, he just has to focus.

He doesn't miss again, and soon enough he's racked up enough points to get what he wants. He points and Kenny bounces around beside him. "What are you gonna give mee?" he asks.

Kenny's smile drops what he sees what it is, though. "Who the hell said I was winning you jack shit," Craig says, taking the little Red Racer plush in his hands. He knew he could win.

Kenny pouts and begins to stalk away from Craig. Craig smirks to himself and follows.

Soon enough, Kenny is over it and he's pointing at the Ferris Wheel. Craig knows nothing good can happen on the Ferris Wheel, but he reluctantly agrees.

They ride in silence for a while, slowly ascending. Kenny just watches out the window, the sunset highlighting the carnival attractions and painting the clouds pretty pinks and oranges and purples.

The closer they get to the top, the more Craig fidgets in his seat. He knows, he's waiting for Kenny to make some kind of gay move, but the tension only continues to grow as Kenny watches the sunset.

Craig's tension dissolves into irritation as their cart nears the ground again. Kenny is being oddly quiet and for some reason it's pissing Craig off.

By the time they exit the ride, Craig is nearly fuming but Kenny only seems content. Craig stops paying attention and gets wrapped up in his own discontented thoughts. When Kenny speaks again Craig realizes they're sitting at a bench with a giant elephant ear. He can't help but wonder if he paid for it or not.

"What's with the frown," Kenny asks, eyeing Craig as he eats the sugary treat.

Before Craig can think about what he's going to say, he spits out, "Why the fuck didn't you touch me on the goddamn Ferris Wheel?"

His glare weakens a little as he watches Kenny's smirk grow. "You're this pissed off because I didn't feel you up?"

Craig doesn't respond, instead choosing to glare off to the side and stuff his face with a piece of disgusting carnival delight.

Kenny doesn't waste any time standing and dragging Craig around behind a few of the stands. There's a trailer that's conveniently unlocked that he pushes Craig into, properly locking the door behind himself.

"I don't know what you think I want from you but—" Craig starts, but Kenny cuts him off with a quiet _shhh _and a hasty kiss. Craig hates himself for the way his arms automatically fit themselves around Kenny's waist, the way he leans into the kiss, the way he lets Kenny press him into the door.

Kenny gets as close as he can as he pushes his way between Craig's lips. He cards his fingers through Craig's hair and tugs lightly. This is exactly what he's been waiting for.


End file.
